Cracked Mirrors
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: Cracked mirrors show shattered expectations and that's what I want you to take out of this. I want to utterly destroy your expectations. It's about time that people like you stopped looking down on us, just because of who we are, how we act, and what we look like. It's about time someone threw a stone at this mirror and watched as the glass house shattered.
1. Society's View

How would you describe the perfect woman? Clear and tanned complexion, lustrous hair, pretty pink lips, long dark eyelashes, fairly tall, thin but shapely? Of course its not the outside that matters ( we both know how many people believethat) its the _inside _that counts. So obviously she is smart, top of her class, and everyone knows that _she'll _be _Valedictorian. _She's kind, and sweet, and everybody _loves __her_**_. _**

So why do you look down on us? _Yes_, we wear concealer to conceal our imperfect complexions (and our impure hearts). _Yes _we spray tan our skin because we get THE WORST sunburns ever and _yes _we dye (and highlight and lowlight and straighten and curl and volumize and mousse) our hair. _Y__es _we use like 500 different types of shampoo and conditioner in hopes of making our hair look silky(er). _Yes _we paint our lips pink (such a pretty colour to hide our sins in) and _yes _we wear mascara to darken (and lengthen and volumize) our eyelashes. _Yes _we wear heels (and boots and wedges and stilettos) to make our legs look longer ( "They go on for miles!") and to look a bit taller. _Yes _we diet (and binge and purge and starve) in the hopes of being able to fit into that BE-A-U-TIFUL dress thats only once size too small (skinny,skinny,skinny. Just got to be a little skinner. Who needs lunch anyways? Its not like its your favorite or anything, except _it is_). And _yes _we never get any sleep ( you can sleep when you're dead darling, you need to be _better_) because we are studying or on the social network trying to become more popular (You need to be loved dear. 500 likes? Please! That math geek, the really pretty one you're jealous of, got 600 likes on her last post. You need to be _better_.) But don't you _see?_

We do all of this to become that "perfect girl". You know, the one that doesn't exist, the one we _made up. _We wear makeup and change our bodies and hate ourselves at night (Because darling don't you know? We arent as perfect as we try to be. ) because we want to be "perfect". Don't you see? Society is _cruel _and we are hell bent on surviving. (We will do whatever is needed. We have already changed our features and our looks and our personalities. We have already tuned cold**,** stop feeling. We have already became as mean and cruel as more will we sacrifice to survive? What more shall we lose in this battle against society? I can answer that sweetie. _Everything_)


	2. Born to Rule

They say that you're an ICE QUEEN sitting atop a glass throne and wearing a crown of snow. They say you are all steel and stone and "people die all the time." You've always hated winter.  
>They say that you're a RED QUEEN sitting atop of a throne of thorns and wearing a crown of cards. They say that you are all "off with her head" and "you've fallen down the wrong rabbit hole Alice. " You've always loved the Cheshire cat.<br>They say that you are an EVIL QUEEN sitting atop a throne of lies and wearing a crown of tears. They say you are all charm speak and spells and "mirror mirror on the wall." You've always rooted for wrong team.  
>In the end you are always a Queen (always winning, always dominate) sitting upon a grand throne (always higher than the rest,Queen of the Mountain) wearing a mighty crown (always proud, always rigid), and looking down at the people (always better, always superior). You are holding a masquerade ( filled with sisters and cousins and royalty from across the land. Filled with competition) and the girl with the prettiest mask wins.<br>So you wear icicles and pretend they're diamonds. You wear rose petals and pretend they're cashmere. You wear lies and pretend you're beautiful. Because Cinderella is beautiful and the heart of the prince is all you've ever wanted. However this 'Happily ever after' belongs to the Princess and don't you know? The only heart a Queen wins is the heart of the Devil she meets in Hell.


	3. Things Left Unsaid

_I'm not sure you guys will understand who I wrote this about, on the other hand it can be as clear as mud. So if you guys don't get who it is just imagine it as any Aphrodite girl yelling this to anyone, sister, best friend, anyone. Oh and of course PJO an HOO aren't mine._

You

DISGUST

Me

With your

I/G/N/O/R/A/N/C/E

&and&

Hy/p/o/c/r/i/t/i/s/m

You

"say"

that you are

soooo

**different**

that

You and me

are

"nothin alike"

are you a

/liar/

we are

EXACTLY THE SAME

_YOU_

say that _I _am

-Cruel-

and that _I _

treat everyone as

less

than me

but

_**what is it that you do?**_

I )see(

you

S^C^O^R^N^

him

for your

3 perfect 3

boyfriend

( he is cheating on you darling )

you say that I am a

TYRANT

but

_**what are you?**_

telling (ordering) us

to

!Stay Away!

from YOUR man

{does he know that you #Claimed# him?}

_I_ wouldn't

#Claim#

some who

_/isn't mine to claim/_

yet you have the NERVE to call me

_**/3 HEARTLESS /3**_

says the girl who

Danced

for her "Date"

while her sister

cried

says the girl who

Laughed

at her her "jokes"

while her

"bestfriend"

broke

says the girl who

DID NOT CARE

as the world

*BURNED*

as long as she had her

3 perfect 3

boyfriend

but

_**guess what darling?**_

{ he is chasing after _my _skirt now,

instead of your ugly khakis. }

_too bad _

_I DONT WANT HIM_

isnt that sad?

he ditched you

for a girl

who will

XXXNEVERXXX

want him

So I suppose we are

"Nothing Alike"

but that doesn't mean that

YOU

are the

"better person"


	4. Beware the hidden Jabberknocky, Alice

You've always loved fairy tales. The idea of "true love" and heroic princes saving beautiful princesses has always appealed to you. You suppose it was the Aphrodite in you.  
><em>[monsters, magic, and mayhem. It has Aphrodite written all over it. ]<em>  
>Soon you learn that you are a demigod, a thing of legend. You find yourself surrounded by 'Real life' heroes!<br>_[Welcome to Wonderland Alice. There are no princes here. ]  
><em>And the cherry on the top of your metaphorical sundae? Your mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of LOVE! Could there be a clearer sign?!  
><em>[too bad reading was never your strong suit. You would have known that the end to all of Aphrodite's love stories was tragic. ]<em>  
>You were destined to be the princess of this fairy tale. So what if you sisters sneered at you?<br>_[they've already learned dear, it's time for your lesson. ]_  
>Who cares if they tease and belittle you? You're a princess! The Fates have chosen you for this happy ending.<br>_[happy ending? Your GREEK darling, just pray to get out alive.]_  
>And you DO find your prince one day. Tall, strong and a son of Apollo he was perfection personified. You were smitten immediately.<br>_[oh honey, don't you remember Helen? Mother isn't kind. Love will get you killed. ]_  
>You wear a ridiculous smile on your face for days. Eventually your sisters ask you what was going on.<br>_[the look in your eyes dear Alice, it does not bode well. Leave the madness to the Hatter. ]_  
>They weren't happy for you, as you imagined they would be. They instead were angry, scared. Drew, cold fearless Drew, tried to explain, to threaten you, into understanding. She tried to help you "give up your madness", tried to make you perform the Rite. You remembered that in every Fairytale something opposed the love. You stood up to your Witch and refused. You tried to explain, say that you were in love, say that the love was true. They didn't believe you.<br>_[oh darling the only thing that's true, is you've fallen for one who shan't fall for you. ]_  
>You raced out of the pink dollhouse like Kronos himself was chasing you and ran to your love.<br>_[look into the glass dear Alice. What do you see? The truth has reversed.] _  
>You cried and he listened. He joked and you laughed. You kissed him and he smiled.<br>_[don't trust the Caterpillar dear Alice, he speaks in tongues and riddles]  
><em>In the morning you wake in the arms of your prince and smile at your Happily Ever After.  
><em>[darling don't you know? You bleed blood not ichor, you don't get Forever]<em>  
>You smiled and said you loved him ,he laughed and said he hated you. You found yourself face to face with the dragon.<br>_[looks can be conceiving, shouldn't you know? It's your cabins job after all. ]_  
>Your heart shattered and you understood.<br>Fairytales had it wrong. The prince didn't save the princess from the tower, the tower protected the princess from the prince_.  
>[isn't it funny darling, how a little poison can help us see clearly?]<br>_You retreated back to your tower where you are welcomed with open arms. You submit to the tyrant and ,in time, complete the Rite.  
><em>[funny isn't it Alice? The Red Queen was right all along. "Off with his head" indeed. ]<br>_Years later and more sisters show up to the door at you dollhouse. All paper thin and porcelain fragile. As much as you try you can never save your sisters from the dragons.  
><em>[you're Greek love, tragedy is in your blood. Your were doomed to fall through the Looking Glass]<br>_Oh Mother, why must you break us so? Do you enjoy your dollhouse full of shattered porcelain dolls? Is this horror story your favorite tragedy?  
><em>[so remember this darlings. Remember the stories of Medusa and Helen. Remember Medea, and with her remember Echo. Remember Eve and beware, the apple isn't as sweet as it <em>  
><em>looks. ]<em>

Disclaimer and Authors note/explanation:)

So this one isn't really about a known girl or someone who's name was given to us. Why don't we just call her Alice? Anyways this is the story of one of 'cronies'. I think, and hope, it explains why everyone was so willing to submit to Drew and why no one in the Cabin of Love really believes in it [because they've learned better]. Oh and I obviously don't own PJO or HOO. Thanks dears and I hope you enjoy it! ~Teddy


	5. Imaginery Lines

Every philosopher, every teenager, every person desiring to be great agrees on one thing, there is a single fine line between love and lust. It is thin, blurred, and practically invisible but they are that it is without a doubt there.  
><em><strong>[many men have died over imaginary lines]<br>**_ You don't believe a single word. You are smarter than that, quicker. You have met Love, are her daughter and you consider yourself more qualified to deal with this question. You know that lust and love don't have a fine line.  
><em><strong>[you've proven lesser things]<br>**_ Lust has brought countries to their knees and armies to the ready. Lust has destroyed nations and conquered empires. Lust has dominated an entire species thought process and actions.  
><em><strong>[men have fought for lesser things]<br>**_ Lust has brought down entire civilizations.  
><em><strong>[in the distance, in a different time, Troy burns. ]<br>**_ Lust killed men and stole their hearts.  
><em><strong>[Egypt fell and Rome conquered]<strong>_  
>Lust destroyed men and stole their minds.<br>_**[and a legend died in the fire, Eros arrow in his ankle]**_  
>Lust has built legends and torn them down.<br>_**[Paris, Hercules, Achilles, Marc Anthony, the names never stop]**_  
>Lust is a well crafted blade, a sneaky arrow, that destroys silently.<br>_**[Helen, Cleopatra, Medea, Marie Antoinette, the gravestones never stop**__]_  
>Lust is a tool used to raise and destroy mankind.<br>_**[Troy burns, Egypt falters, Rome falls and France revolutionizes] **_  
>Lust is REAL, it's primitive and it's basic human nature. In a sense, in a long outdated but making-a-come-back fashion, lust is more natural that love will ever be.<br>Love is a weak mans pathetic dream. It is nonexistent, weak, and shallow. Lust is strong, passionate, and primal. Love is the tool of dreamers and dead men walking. Lust is the maker of warriors, legends and gods.  
>There is no line between love and lust, they are on two opposite sides of opposing spectrums.<p>

Disclaimer and Authors note:

Obviously I don't own PJO or HOO.


	6. Garden of Eden

The Aphrodite cabin is a garden, rare and ancient. Its large, has a long history and hosts many different species. It's beautiful and etoxic and admired, just like the plants inside.

Drew is a rose, beautiful and to be marvelled at. She's a pale pink, almost the colour of her eyeliner, and cannot be overlooked. She's famous, everyone knows her name, her story. However there are two sides to every story and it's seems that the sides to Drew's are obvious, the petals and the thorns. No one realizes the only use Drew has for her petals is so her victim can be distracted by the beauty while her thorns slice their flesh. Drew isn't a beauty, she's a hazard.

Alice is a poppy. On its own it's a sad but pretty little flower with an abundance of meanings. When it's used, abused and shot into the skin it's addictive. She'll give you a rush and help you fly, only to watch you fall. Alice isn't sad she is entirely mad.

Lacy is poison ivy. Overlooked, useless and plain. Her green is dull and she looks out of places in this forest of exotic beauties. She looks to posses no real danger, just an irritable rash, an unwelcome weed. However the rash will last for weeks, cause endless amounts of irritability, drive one up the wall with madness. She limits you and many tend to stay clear of her. Lacy isn't useless, she's toxic.

Katrina is an autumn crocus. Wild and a pale purple ,this flower seems stunning to the untrained eye. To those who know her, she is the naked lady born from death. Her poison is near arsenic and incurable. She kills all whose lips she tastes. Katrina is not stunning, she's poison.

Jenna is an aconitum. Tall, pale, and elegant. With a dark history and even darker nicknames she not as she appears. When she corners you she gives you no way out with deadly poison and sharp teeth. She'll paralyze your heart and leave you there. Jenna isn't elegant, she's fatal.

Janine is a datura. Exotic, unique and absolutely fascinating. With thorns as protection she is as beautiful as she is deadly. The taste of her drives men delirious, makes them forget who they are. This sister of witches will lead men to their graves with her poison and they won't even realize. Janine isn't fascinating, she's psychotic.

Piper's hemlock. Simplistic, fair, and a gentle beauty. With her roots in only the worst soil, her upbringing and general lack of grandeur, her danger is almost inconceivable. Yet she will suffocate you and leave you motionless, send you swiftly to a grave. Piper isn't gentle, she's potent.

Silena is ricinus communis. Strikingly vivid, imposing and breathtaking. With bright crimson spike fruit she has a beauty that is entirely her own. While she has the ability to heal she is also considered to be the most dangerous plant in the world. With a slow, painful poison coating her lips she will expose it to you until you're dead. Silena isn't breathtaking, she's life taking.

Mitchell is drosera rotundifolia. Tall, distinctive and entirely anomalous. With gentle colours and flowing hairs he is a peculiar beauty. He feeds on the animals he attracts with luminous colours, devouring and dissolving his prey. He's a carnivore, enjoys his red meat. He lures his prey in and feasts. Mitchell isn't simply peculiar, he's inhuman.

So yes, the Aphrodite cabin is a garden. It has a vast number of specimens and a variety of species. However Aphrodite's children are not Demters, gentle beauties to be marvelled at, and her cabin is no Butchart gardens. No her children are chameleons, hiding their predatory nature, blending into their surroundings. Her cabin is the Alnwick gardens, inviting at first glance but, hidden behind black gates, is the most dangerous garden in the world. They, and she, are not to be underestimated. For once in your life, I warn you, _don't smell the roses. _


	7. Lies or Cowardness

**AN: First things first, anything that you read them doing is most likely a BAD idea and not to EVER be done to someone else. Second, I don't own PJO?HOO or any characters. The plots mine though.**

**WARNING: Coarse language, and adult content. Sorry kiddies but you probably shouldn't be reading this anyways.**

Lets play a game, shall we? Come on, it should be fun! It's _definitely _a party game. OK, lets start.

_**Kat**_, you're first.

Truth or Dare?

"I dare you to...make out with Travis Stoll!"

["travis is way too fun for Katie anyways"]

_S__mirk on. Challenge accepted._

["you whore! Can't you get your own boyfriend?"]

_(Truth is, I've done way worse)_

"How could you do something like that, Katrina?! They broke up because of you!"

_(Truth is, I dont even care)_

"**We break people up, that's how we work, **_**counselor."**_

_(Truth is, Drew has always been her favorite sister.)_

Good job, Kat dearie. However this is still a little _boring_ isn't it? Lets _notch it up _a bit. Double dare, anyone?

Great! _**Ali**_, your turn.

"I double dare you to...hang Miranda Gardiner's underwear in the Mess Hall!"

["ooo! And make sure to let her know who it's from!"]

_Smirk on. Challenge accepted._

["you bitch! What did I ever do to you?"]

_(Truth is, I laughed!)_

"Alice! Why on Earth did you do that to poor Miranda? How would _you _like it if I did that to _you?_"

_(Truth is, I don't feel guilty at all.)_

"**Poor Miranda?! How about poor us! Did you SEE what she was wearing yesterday? Khakis! EVERYONE knows khakis were NEVER cool! I'm repaying that public offense."**

_(Truth is, Pipers too much of a mother hen to be a sister)_

This games still a bit _tame. _Why don't we crank it up a few notches. How does Triple Dawg Dare sound?

_**Mia**_, you're up.

"I triple dawg dare you to...give that Hecate weirdo, Lou Ellen or whatever, a _makeover._"

["ooo! And why don't we help her out with that _wardrobe _of hers?]

_Smirk on. Challenge accepted._

["you asshole! Why wont you just .ALONE?"]

_(Truth is, I smiled throughout the entire dare)_

"For Zeus' sake Jamie! Do you know how long you'll be mucking out the stable? You BURNT her clothes and CUT OFF her hair! WHY?!"

"**Chill out Pipes. She looks better now than she ever did before."**

_(Truth is, Pipers too much of a stickler for any fun)_

Oh but this is getting fun, _isnt it? _Come on _**Lace, **_you've always wanted to be part of the group.

Join in.

"I T.D.D you to… burn down the strawberry patches!"

["ooo! And while you're at it, why don't we remind the Demeter kids how being a gardener is soo 70's."]

_Laugh given. Challenge accepted._

["you little shit! You did it, didn't you? When we find proof…"]

"Lacy! How could you? Hanging around with Drew, lighting the strawberry patch on fire, spray painting the Demeter cabin? Do you have ANY idea how angry I am?!"

"**Calm down Piper! For Zeus' sake it was just a prank! Besides plants grow back anyways! Geez."**

_(Truth is, Drew's more of a sister than you will ever be)_

Brilliantly handled, Lacy dearest. It looks like this game is _finally_ heating up! Why don't we send you out now love?

_**Jen**_, you're next.

"I T.D.D you to...throw the Apollo kids' bows in the Lake!"

[ooo! And those stringed _monstrosities_ that interrupt my beauty sleep at 5 in the morning!]

_Smirk on. Challenge accepted._

["you skank! Do you have any idea how much those cost?"

_(Truth is, knowing makes it twice as fun)_

"Jenna! Do you KNOW how _irresponsible _that was? We might have been attacked and needed those bows!"

"**Gods, shut up. We obviously weren't ,so stop whining!"**

_(Truth is, Piper's too much of a bitch to trust)_

Oh marvelous dear! This game was _such _a good idea! Who's turn is it now? Oh! Of course!

_**Mitch**_, you're on.

"I T.D.D you to...steal something from the Big House!"

["ooo! And make sure to send Mr.D our _love!_"]

_Smirk on. Challenge accepted._

["you stupid little brat! You're lucky I'm forbidden from turning you into a cockroach!"]

_(Truth is, that's the most fun I had in ages)_

"For Zeus' sake Mitchell! Why did you even steal alcohol anyway? You're not even old enough to drink!"

"_**For Zeus' sake Piper! **_**Layoff. Its just a bit of booze. Besides you're a klepto, aren't you?"**

_(Truth is, Piper is too much of a hypocrite to admire)_

Oh! Have we already gotten to _her? _Well alright then. This should be entertaining.

_**Drew**_ dearest, it's your turn.

"We dare you to… go on a date with Leo Valdez!"

["someone make sure to tell our _precious_ head counselor. Her reaction...haha"]

_Smirk amplified. Challenge embraced. _

["you little harpy! Stay the HADES away from him understood? We don't need you destroying my brother!"]

_(Truth is, the date was fun)_

"What the _HADES _was that Drew?! He doesn't need someone like you breaking his heart! Don't go anywhere NEAR him or I will feed you to the harpies! _Understood?_"

"**Calm the fuck down, **_**Dumpster Queen. **_**It was a DATE, not a hookup. He had every chance to say no! Geez. Hormonal bitch much?"**

_(Truth is, Piper is too stereotypical to befriend)_

Look at that _Piper_! Ruining all my fun. Such a stick in the mud! Alas all games must end and this one is no exception. One last one then? To wrap up the game?

_TRUTH OR DARE?_

_(Truth is, Katrina burnt Pipers bedspread when she tried to threaten Drew away from Leo)_

_(Truth is, Alice broke every single window in the Demeter cabin when they yelled at Lacy)_

_(Truth is, Jamie threw Pipers phone in the Lake when she lectured Jenna)_

_(Truth is, Lacy poured a bottle of Jack Daniels in Pipers trunk when she bitched at Mitchell)_

_(Truth is, Jenna broke Katie's nose when she called Kat a whore)_

_(Truth is, Mitchell dumped a bowl of soup on Miranda's head for calling Alice a bitch)_

_(Truth is, Drew uploaded every embarrassing photo she could find of Lou Ellen on facebook because she called Jamie an asshole)_

_Dare._

_(Truth is, they all look out for each other)_

"I dare you to…"

_(Truth is, its a good thing we always pick dare)_


End file.
